Christmas break - The game is on series
by Jeem
Summary: AU Korrasami. Third part in the 'The game is on' series. Footballplayer!Korra & Cheerleader!Asami go up north to visit Korra's parents for the holidays. Includes Bolin, Tonraq, Senna & oc's; Li-dha, Hanok, Yasha & Viya.


So, _here it is; the 'The game is on' holiday special! _AU Korrasami with Footballplayer!Korra & Cheerleader!Asami, Bolin, Tonraq and Senna, plus some oc's which I'm kinda pretty proud of; Li-dha, Hanok, Yasha & Viya c:

Took me quite a while to write this and it's not even finished… This is the third writing in the (now) series, which will be either a two- or three-shot.

It has not been beta'd yet, but I wanna thank my beta-reader _**FullMetalPrincess**_ in advance; she's always doing a great job at beta'ing and being a friend *_*

I also want to thank _**Kyhu**_, who keeps inspiring me on multiple areas. But my thanks goes out to the _**Kyhu Krew**_ too, for their amazing support c:

_Please _let me know what you think by giving some feedback? Would be very appreciated! Also because I'm still writing on the second (and maybe third) part, feedback could work motivational, so it's really more than welcome!

Enjoy! c:

* * *

A yawn sounded as the quarterback stretched herself out, she sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she felt something brushing against her upper arm, Korra turned her head and her eyes met familiar green ones. A smile immediately appeared on her lips at the sight of the beautiful cheerleader next to her.

"Good morning," Asami sighed dreamily and mirrored Korra's bright smile. She took the time to enjoy the sight of the football player, messy disheveled hair, white top crept up and exposing the light muscles of Korra's stomach. The cheerleader wouldn't mind to sit here all day and just look at the girl next to her, which Asami was lucky enough to may call hers.

"Good morning, babe," Korra replied in a whisper and leaned over, kissing Asami softly on the lips. Their bodies were slightly touching in only a few places, it caused goose bumps on Korra's tan skin, feeling as if Asami gave her tiny electric shocks underneath her skin. "Slept well?" Asami nodded, eyes still closed from the kiss; she loved morning kisses.

"Of course, you were next to me," Asami answered, receiving a playful push from the quarterback. "Oh, come on. You love it when I say that, admit it."

"I sure do," Korra admitted. "You know me _too _well…"

"Is that so…?" Asami breathed teasingly, just inches away from Korra's parted lips. "I think you're right, quarterback. Because I know that you'll get _very_ excited when I tell you to look outside and see why," Asami continued and slightly nudged her nose against Korra's lips.

The quarterback perked up, luckily the cheerleader had already expected this and leaned away from her before that. Korra lifted herself up until she was sitting on her knees and could look out of the window, her eyes widened at the sight.

Asami giggled and felt her warm up on the inside as she watched Korra's reaction; eyes widened, jaw dropping and slowly a enormous smile forming on her lips. There was a light dancing in the clear blue eyes that made the cheerleader's heart skip a beat, she loved seeing Korra so excited.

"'Sami… Babe! It's _snowing!_ It's really _snowing!_" Korra turned her head to face her girlfriend and share the excitement. Asami chuckled and nodded, falling back with her head on the pillow as Korra bounced up and down the bed on her knees; bringing Asami out of balance.

"I know!" Asami replied, a pleasant chuckle rising in her throat. She looked into Korra's eyes and fell in love with the quarterback all over again. The way Korra looked, being all excited, it was adorable and kinda contagious. "It's really nice to see you _this_ happy and excited, Korra…" Asami said softly and sighed, in a good way.

"Sorry, it's just that I—"

"Why are you apologizing? I said I _like_ seeing you like this, dork."

"Oh. Oops, so— I mean, thank you?" Korra stuttered, feeling clumsy. Asami reached out to her with her hands and Korra willingly let herself fall into Asami's arms, softly. "You smell nice," Korra mumbled into Asami's hair. Asami giggled and pressed a kiss into Korra's neck.

"Thanks to you, cutie," Asami replied and let her fingertips dance over the skin of Korra's back, which was exposed because the white tank top had crept up again.

"I love it when you do that…" Korra breathed, enjoying Asami's feather light touch. It tickled a little, but that was the good part about it. "I love you, 'Sami."

"And I love _you_, Korra," Asami replied into Korra's ear shell in a soft whisper. "My love," she sung. Korra had that effect on her, the quarterback made her heart and entire being sing the sweetest love songs.

"Can we stay in bed, like this, for the entire day? I don't want to get out of bed…" Asami snickered, but shook her head.

"We've promised the others, babe. Plus, I thought you were so excited about the snow? Don't you wanna go out and actually enjoy it?" Korra groaned, but they both knew the cheerleader captain was right, like she mostly was. "I'll even let you stuff my face with snow." When Asami said that, she almost instantly regretted it.

"Deal!" Korra agreed, cheerfully. She practically jumped out of bed, taking the covers with her and causing Asami to shiver violently at the sudden gush of cold air.

"But you've got to warm me up, because I think I might freeze…" Asami said shivering. She wrapped her arms around herself and was grateful when Korra put the covers back over her body.

"I won't let that happen, beautiful. Never," Korra promised, honesty clearly visible in her eyes. "Here," the quarterback continued as she handed Asami her clothes that she wore the day before as well.

"Thank you." It was an answer to Korra's promise as well her handing Asami her clothes. "But I think I might put on something else in my room," the cheerleader mumbled as she looked at the clothing in her hands. A thin pair of jeans and a three quarter-sleeved shirt, which wasn't very thick either.

"Says who?" Asami looked up and saw Korra grin at her in a way that made her stomach go wild. "You can wear something of mine," the football player explained and opened up the closet where she kept her clothes. Sweaters and hoodies in many different colors, long-sleeved shirts that ranged from black to multi-colored and from white to patterned ones. Then there were her jeans, mostly dark ones; a few jeans that were a little tighter than the others, but mostly low-rise boot-cut jeans. Asami smiled and scanned through the layers and layers of different fabrics and colors.

"Can I wear your—?"

"My football jacket? Babe, you know you don't have to ask that. It's practically yours already," Korra interrupted. She didn't need to let Asami finish, because she already knew what the cheerleader was going to ask. "Not that I mind though; you look really cute in it…"

Asami saw Korra's cheeks darken at the confession and smiled in response, then stood up, trying to ignore the cold. She wrapped her arms around Korra's middle, lifted herself up by standing on her toes and pressed her lips to Korra's.

"Thank you," Asami whispered and felt how Korra reunited their lips again, lifting Asami up. "You make me really happy."

"So do you, 'Sami," Korra whispered and put her girlfriend back onto her own feet. They both smiled and just stood like that for a few moments, until Asami started to shiver again. Korra chuckled apologetically and wrapped her arms around Asami a little tighter, then she grabbed the navy-white colored hoodie with one hand and placed it over the cheerleader's shoulders.

"I think I should put on my bra first…" Korra shook her head, more at herself than Asami.

"Right, sorry." Korra reached out with her hand and grabbed the night blue colored bra which belonged to Asami and handed it to her. Then she grabbed a new one for herself from the closet; light blue with white this time.

.

"Hey lovebirds, are you done? You better be, because I'm coming in!" without further warning, Hanok entered the room and the two girls grinned at him triumphantly.

"Nice try, Hanok. But you really should get up earlier in order to make your plan work," Asami said. Korra snickered and kissed Asami on the cheek while resting her one arm around the cheerleader's waist. Hanok furrowed his eyebrows and snorted, muttering something inaudible.

"Poor guy, did Li-dha send you away?" Korra teased, sticking out her tongue.

"No, she did not. I just respect her privacy, that's all."

"Yep, she sent him away," Asami whispered and chuckled, Korra joining in.

"Yeah, go ahead and be like that," Hanok sputtered and went to his side of the room, grabbing some books. "But honestly, I don't mind." Korra sat up a little straighter now, recognizing the tone in Hanok's voice. It told her that he was about to tell both her and Asami serious stuff, no fooling around; this meant he was opening up and about to share his honest thoughts and feelings with them.

Asami noticed the change in Korra's posture, knowing something was about to come. She sat up a little straighter now, too, face turning serious but gentle. Hanok sat down on his own bed and dropped the books he held next to him, then inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Korra, you've known me for quite some time."

"Right," Korra confirmed with a nod.

"You know that I've been, well… Quite a … ladies man…" Hanok was clearly struggling with words, Korra almost felt sorry for him but decided not to interrupt him by comforting her teammate and friend. "But honestly, this time it's… I don't know what's wrong with me, but…" Hanok sighed and Korra smiled. She knew what was 'wrong' with her teammate.

"You're in love…?" Not exactly a statement. Hanok looked up at Korra, Asami and then Korra again.

"So it's true… I thought that might be it, but I wasn't sure. She's just so… Li-dha does more with me than any girl ever did…"

"Hanok, have you told _her_ this?" Asami asked, hand resting on top of Korra's; she felt Korra squeeze her hand slightly. When she looked up at Korra, she understood he hadn't.

Hanok confirmed this by shaking his head, along with a sigh slipping through his parted lips. "I don't know how… I've always been good with girls, knew exactly what to say and do, knew exactly what they liked. But right now, I don't have the slightest idea and it's kinda scary…"

"I'm here to help you, Hanok," Korra said with a smile, showing him she was honest, that she meant it.

"Same for me, if there's anything I can do to help you. I mean, you and Li-dha helped me and Korra as well, after all."

"… 'Sami, babe, did I miss something…?" Korra asked, confused, turning her upper body towards the cheerleader. Asami shot a look at Hanok and he grinned, nodding at Asami to calm her down.

"Yeah, kind of… But I'll tell you about that, later, or Asami," Hanok said with a soft chuckle and Korra shrugged her shoulders. That could probably wait.

"Okay, we're meeting up later, right? Before everyone's going away for winter break and new year's." Both Hanok and Asami nodded, confirming this. "Well, why don't you take her for a walk somewhere in the middle? Guess Asami and I can make sure it'll stay just the two of you and nobody will bother you," Korra explained. Asami nodded, making clear she'd help if needed.

"You…?"

"Yes, Hanok. Just say 'thank you' with a grateful smile and join us in getting our asses to class," Korra said and Asami chuckled.

"Thanks Korra, you're really awesome," Hanok replied. "You too, Asami. Thank you, you're really great as well," he continued.

"I know," Korra said with a smirk and received a _look_ from Asami. "What?"

"Seriously Korra, it's that you're right, but…" Asami sighed, shaking her head, grinning. Then she leaned in and pressed her lips onto the quarterback's.

"Great idea, let's go before we're late."

"Since when do you worry so much about getting late?" Hanok rolled his eyes at Korra and stood up, grabbing his books and carelessly threw them in a backpack. Korra and Asami chuckled, but then stood up as well. The quarterback grabbed her backpack from the floor behind the foot-post of her bed, Asami took her bag from the chair in front of the desk. Her bag was a old fashioned leather one, something that totally suited the cheerleader in Korra's opinion.

"Think Li-dha would be waiting for us already?" Korra softly asked Asami, who nodded.

"It's Li-dha; of course she is."

.

Korra sighed and rested her head in the palms of her hands, staring outside longingly. It was another twenty minutes before class was over and they could go outside, in twenty minutes they would be free to go. Korra couldn't wait to get into the snow that looked so pure and innocent in a way.

"So, miss quarterback doesn't find this lecture very interesting." Korra shot up and sat straight, shaking her head.

"No sir, I mean," Korra stopped and thought carefully about what she'd say as an answer. "My apologies sir, I didn't mean to drift off like that. I will try harder to pay attention to yo—"

"You don't want to be here, do you Korra?" Korra blinked, not entirely sure if she was expected to answer that truthfully or not.

"I— Er, I—l"

"That was a rhetorical question. Go," the teacher said, confusing Korra. She really wasn't sure if he meant it or was just testing her.

"But sir…?"

"Korra, it's okay, you can all go. Enjoy the snow, and I wish you all great holidays in advance." The class dropped eerie silent for a few seconds, but then loud cheering and clapping erupted; everyone grabbed their stuff together as fast as they could and ran out of the classroom. Korra took Asami's hand and ran outside with a smile spread all over her face, Asami laughed pleasantly and let Korra pull her into the white snow.

"Isn't it beautiful?" It wasn't a question, Korra stared around her, then finally focused her gaze on Asami's eyes.

"And cold…" Korra grinned and pulled Asami closer to her, closing the cheerleader into her arms. "Much better," Asami sighed and pressed her face into Korra's sweater.

"Come here," the quarterback whispered softly and took off her scarf, then wrapped it around Asami's neck and face carefully. "I wasn't ready yet," Korra said as the cheerleader leaned away, wanting to thank her. Asami looked confused and caused Korra to snicker. The football player wrapped her arms around the cheerleader again and softly pressed her lips against Asami's. Everything around them faded, there was no sound but the soft sound of snow falling and their breathing. Korra took Asami's hands in her own, keeping the delicate fingers warm. The cheerleader simply wasn't as used to the cold as Korra was, she'd grown up in the far north where snow was an everyday thing. But she'd missed the snow, though now she could share it with Asami, she appreciated and enjoyed it even more.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" Korra whispered, her own lips still in contact with Asami's.

"So are you," Asami whispered and nuzzled her face into Korra's sweater again, hands in the pockets of the hoodie, covered by Korra's hands.

"'Sami, do you own snow boots?" Asami's head that shook from one side to the other made clear that she didn't. "So we'll have to buy you a pair," Korra stated and saw Asami look up at her, clearly no idea where this was going to.

"Korra, it's not _that _bad, just a few inches—"

"Here it's just a few inches, yeah. But you agreed to come with me on Christmas break, you'll need snow boots; _trust me_." Asami slightly remembered Korra once telling her that she grew up north, but never really thought about it much.

"How bad?"

"Bad? Babe, like I said, I won't let you freeze. It's beautiful up there, you'll love it," Korra answered and pressed a kiss into Asami's hair on the top of her head. She felt a bit nervous about introducing Asami to her parents and vice versa. The quarterback had told Asami about her parents and her parents about Asami, but now they'd meet each other in person for the first time.

"I believe you," Asami said with a happy smile and kissed the skin just above the collar of Korra's sweater.

.

"Hey cuddle bunnies! Earth to Korra and Asami!" The two turned their heads to see Bolin stand in the door opening. "Gonna stand there the rest of the day or what?"

"Hmm, doesn't even sound that bad…" Korra said with a chuckle and looked up to the white sky, snowflakes slowly falling down and melting when they hit her face.

"Aren't you coming in to lunch with us?"

"Why don't you guys come outside?"

"Because it's cold!"

"Oh Bo, _please_. I thought you grew up towards the north as well, I'm starting to have doubts…"

"I sure did! But that doesn't change the fact that it's cold…" Korra snickered and leaned down, grabbing some snow and quickly made a snowball. She caught how Bolin's eyes widened and he turned to flee, but he was too late. The snowball hit him between the shoulder blades and the quarterback triumphantly threw her arms in the air.

"Still got it!" she cheered, causing Asami to chuckle. "What is it?"

"Did you have doubts about that?"

"Not really, but still," Korra answered and ducked just in time to avoid a sloppy snowball from Bolin's direction.

"You've gotta help me though, I'm not good with balls— I mean, at throwing snowballs…" Asami replied, quickly correcting herself; cheeks already flushed. Korra laughed and kissed Asami quickly, making another snowball with her hands in the meantime.

"You're really something, 'Sami," Korra whispered with a playful wink and threw the snowball; hitting Bolin full force. "I thought it was _'cold'_, Bo?" Korra shouted with a grin and Bolin grinned back at her.

"I'll warm myself up, guess I don't really have a choice, now do I?" Asami ducked and stepped behind Korra, just barely missing one of Bolin's snowballs. She tried to make a snowball herself, but it wasn't worthy of the name 'snowball' in her opinion. Korra turned her head as she sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"Why the heavy sigh, babe? It looks pretty decent," Korra said and Asami snorted.

"It looks terrible and I can't even throw, it wouldn't even come _close _to Bolin," Asami answered and gasped as Korra pushed her aside; a snowball flew right beside them now. "Thanks."

"You will, I believe in you," Korra said, disagreeing. The football player raised her hand, signing Bolin to stop for a moment and he did. "Bo, get a little closer—!"

"But—!"

"Damn it Bo, just do it, I'm not gonna hit you." Bolin _did _come closer a little bit and stood there awkwardly in the snow. His hair was disheveled now, he tried to fix it but failed.

"Now what?"

"Go on babe, throw it. Just, your arm a little more away from your body. Now, your hand all the way back, a little higher," Korra instructed her, guiding the cheerleader by small touches on Asami's covered skin. "Just think like you're going to do one of those back flips, put all the force you've got in the throw." Asami did as Korra said and threw the out-of-shape ball in Bolin's direction, to her surprise it indeed _did_ hit their friend.

"Good one Asami!" Bolin complimented and gave the cheerleading captain a thumbs up.

.

"Bolin, what took you so long? All you had to do was get Korra and Asa—" Yasha stopped mid-sentence as she saw the three of them; covered in snow from head to toe. "Oh, I see," she said with a grin. "And you didn't even care to invite me? I'm disappointed in you, guys."

"Sorry Yasha, it was a spontaneous thing. Next time we'll make sure to give you an invitation," Korra answered and stuck her tongue out to the blonde.

"Deal," Yasha said and walked to the big canteen where the rest was, Korra, Asami and Bolin followed her soundlessly. Everyone greeted them with laughter as the trio walked in, snow already started melting and made their hair and clothes look darker.

"Bolin, did you get hungry again? You know we've got enough food here; no need to eat snow," one of their teammates called out and caused pleasant laughter from everyone, even Bolin. They all joined the rest and sat down, Korra noticed there weren't enough chairs left and grinned. She sat down and patted her upper legs.

"Thanks babe," Asami whispered as she sat down sideways and kissed Korra softly on the cheek, Korra's arms wrapped around her waist now. The cheerleader willingly snuggled up against the quarterback with a content sigh. She felt really happy, she _was_ happy.

"Anytime, beautiful," Korra answered in a whisper, lips softly brushing Asami's ear shell. The football player snickered under her breath as she felt Asami stiffen for a few seconds, she knew the cheerleader loved it when Korra touched them.

"You have the entire break for that, lovelies. Please just let us have this moment before everyone goes off to their family back home?" Li-dha said, asking both Korra and Asami's attention. The two blushed and nodded, paying attention to Asami's teammate who had organized the entire thing for them all. The last time they'd see each other this year, which was kind of a weird idea…

"So, I just hope everyone will have a good break, nice holidays and a safe new year's!" Li-dha said and by that she finished her 'speech', Korra woke from her thoughts and joined the rest who wished Li-dha the same. "See you all next year!" the cheerleader shouted and all the other cheered and whistled enthusiastically. Korra looked at Asami and thought about how Asami would spent the entire Christmas break with her, the quarterback hadn't looked forward to a break before as she did now.

.

"You guys drive safely okay?" Bolin said as he hugged Korra, followed with Asami. Korra chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, Bo. You know me, don't you?"

"Yeah, you're right. I've got nothing to worry about, but still."

"You have a good trip as well, Bo," Korra said and waved as Bolin walked outside. Korra was startled as someone flung around her and Asami's neck, out of nowhere. "Whoa!"

"Sorry girls, but I just _had_ to do that…" Li-dha mumbled, her eyes seemed to be suspiciously watery.

"Li-dha, what's wrong?!" Asami asked with worry clearly sounding through in her voice. She took her teammate by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, showing she was seriously worried.

"Oh Asami, nothing. I just… I'm going to miss you two! I'll miss seeing you two cuddle up against each other and being all cute and—"

"Li-dha, we're not going away forever," Asami interrupted with a pleasant, but comforting chuckle and wrapped her arms around the other cheerleader's body. Korra snickered at the sight and shook her head slightly, with a smile tugging on her lips. It was a funny sight; Asami hugging the small Li-dha, the top of her head barely reached Asami's mouth. The quarterback imagined what it would look like when Li-dha hugged _her_, that would be even funnier. The small cheerleader's head wouldn't reach over Korra's collarbones, maybe even just to her breasts. Korra couldn't help chuckling out loud at the image that appeared in her head, it caused both the cheerleaders to look at her; awaiting for an explanation.

"Sorry Li-dha, you know I like you, right?"

"… Yeah…?"

"Sorry, but I just thought it'd look pretty funny if you'd hug _me_, the height difference—"

"I can't help that you're a giant," Li-dha defended herself. "Nothing wrong with small."

"Li-dha, Korra didn't say there was."

"Duh, I know Asami," Li-dha said laughing and winked at the dark haired cheerleader captain.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Li-dha," Asami sighed and hugged her teammate again.

"Same here, shortie," Korra said and wrapped her arms around the both of them. The moment was interrupted by someone coughing, they all looked up and saw Hanok leaning against the door post casually.

"So, guess I don't get any hugs?" Before he could say anything else, the three girls all ran in Hanok's direction and wrapped their arms around him. "Guess I was wrong… Thanks gu— I mean, thanks girls."

"Of course you get hugs as well, as many as you want. If it's up to me I'd hug you all day—" Both Korra and Asami looked at Li-dha, then Hanok, each other and then at Li-dha again; a grin on their faces growing wider and wider.

"Sounds good, Hanok," Korra teased and winked at Hanok. He just grinned and looked at Korra in a way only Korra could 'read'. It'd be alright and that was all Korra needed to know, that was her cue; time to go.

.

"Bye guys!" the last ones of their friends shouted as the two drove away from the parking lot, Korra honked and both her and Asami waved out of the window one last time. The windows went up again, shutting out the cold winter air. Korra smiled as she felt Asami's hand on top of hers, which was on the gearshift, the quarterback quickly looked at Asami with a smile of sheer happiness spread on her face. As Korra turned her head again, eyes on the road in front of them, she felt how Asami carefully rested her head against Korra's shoulder. Music was softly playing on the background, but it was Korra's heart that sung; it felt like it did.

"I love this," the cheerleader mumbled and shut her eyes.

"What exactly? The road trip? The fact that we've got about three weeks off?"

"Both. And the fact that I'm here with you, that I'll get to spend all break with you, sitting here with you while you're driving…" Asami summed up, sounding as if she wasn't finished yet. But she didn't say any more, she didn't have to, Korra _knew_.

"Same here, babe. Same here," Korra whispered, quickly pressed a kiss on top of Asami's black hair and intertwined her tan fingers with Asami's pale ones. She was a little nervous, to see her parents again, but especially about Asami meeting her parents and her parents meeting Asami for the first time. Korra just wanted them to get along and that Asami would feel comfortable, that was all that mattered to her.

.

"Huh, are we there already?" Asami muttered, still sleepy. She'd fallen asleep, apparently, her face lit up as the cheerleader heard Korra's lovely laugh.

"Sorry, no. Not yet babe, but the car won't drive without gas. And to be honest, I could use some fuel as well…"

"Hmm, what kind of fuel?" Korra faced Asami as she turned of the car's engine, there was that look again. Korra smirked and hummed approvingly.

"That kind wouldn't be a bad idea either, but I think we should save it up until we're actually there." Asami pouted, followed by a sigh. "Oh 'Sami, please don't do that. You know I can't resist when you do that… But please believe me when I say that we should wait, it'll be worth it; I promise you that." This time Asami's pout was replaced by a curious, but excited smile. "Want anything?" Korra asked before she opened the door on her side.

"Something to eat and drink would be amazing, I'm starving," Asami answered and Korra nodded. But when she wanted to step out of the car, Asami stopped her by grabbing the quarterback's hand. "You're forgetting something."

"But, I've got my wallet and my keys…?" Asami just looked at her in a way that spoke a thousand words. "Oh, sorry, of course!" Korra stuttered, sat back down again and pressed her lips on Asami's. Korra's heartbeat picked up speed and her stomach tingled, she couldn't get enough of the cheerleader's kisses.

"_Now_ you can go," Asami said with a giggle and pushed Korra towards the door that was still open. She winked at the quarterback and waved as the other walked into the gas station. Asami looked out of the window, which was rolled down, and caught a woman staring at her. She raised her eyebrow, wondering why the woman had been staring, as the woman turned away her head. "Hmm, weird," Asami mumbled and shook her head. She jumped up from her chair a little at a sudden knock on the door.

"Oh, my apologies! I didn't mean to scare you!" the same woman apologized and Asami smiled.

"It's okay, my bad."

"And sorry for staring, that was … rude, but I didn't mean to. I just… I just thought you and your wife look adorable together."

"Eh, wife…? Ooh!" Asami laughed, making the woman look at her in confusion. "Korra's my girlfriend alright, but we're not married. Actually, we're still in college."

"Well, that doesn't have to mean you can't be married, darling. I got married when _I _was in college," the woman replied. That was when Korra came walking out of the gas station again, arms carrying two bottles of soda and some, what seemed to be, buns with meat and cheese.

Korra saw a woman beside the car, half leaning against it, talking to Asami. But as she read Asami's face, Korra knew it was okay, the woman wasn't bothering or anything like that. She saw the woman wave at Asami and walk off to a dark silver car, getting in the car and drive away not much after that.

"Babe, here's your drink. And do you want ham or cheese?"

"I'd like to have the cheese, please."

"Of course, here you go," Korra said and gave Asami her bottle of soda and bun with cheese.

.

"We're almost there," Korra whispered softly, not wanting to scare the cheerleader who had fallen asleep again, leaning against her shoulder. Asami's lips moved, but she wasn't awake yet. Korra snickered, eyes still on the road, trying to hear what Asami was mumbling in her sleep. All she caught was her name, vaguely, along with some words she barely understood. But it was enough for the quarterback to make her feel like she was melting inside. "'Sami, babe…" Korra whispered again and gently stroked her finger over Asami's cheek. It was then that Asami's eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened.

"What is it?"

"We're almost there, babe," Korra answered and pressed her lips on Asami's for a quick kiss. Asami made an approving sound and stretched herself out a bit, then she turned to look outside.

"Korra…? How many people live in your village?" the cheerleader asked out of nowhere, taking the quarterback absolutely by surprise with the question.

"Eh, I don't know, never counted them—"

"No, what I mean is; how deserted is it? I mean, all I see is snow and trees and the road…"

"Don't worry, it's not like that in our village. Our village isn't that small, but if you feel like shopping, you should go to the city. That's about a forty minute drive, I think," Korra answered. "But I've got some spots to show you and I'm as good as certain that you'll _love _it."

"Can't wait, quarterback," Asami replied with a wink, making Korra blush slightly. If Asami only knew what Korra had planned…

.

"Well, this is it," Korra said as she shut off the engine, creating a sudden silence. She looked beside her to see Asami's reaction and just grinned from ear to ear, it was unmistakable that Asami liked it, a _lot_.

"_This_ is your house?"

"No, this is my car… But yes, _that_ is my family's home." Asami rolled with her eyes and gave Korra a playful push against the upper arm.

"You know what I meant, Korra. But whoa, it looks really… Big and just, wow…" Asami looked outside, at the big cabin-house in front of them. "I didn't know you— your family was so wealthy…"

"Because we aren't," Korra said, making Asami look at her in confusion. "My dad's great-grandparents build it, all by themselves. It cost them a lot of trees and all their savings, but they wanted a house that apparently didn't exist, so they ended up building one themselves."

"Wow, that's really amazing… I think your family's house is absolutely amazing, Korra…"

"But babe, this is just the outside of the house," Korra said with a chuckle and freed herself from the seatbelt. "Ready?"

"… Korra, we forgot to buy snow boots for m—" Asami got interrupted by the quarterback who pressed her lips against Asami's. The cheerleader sucked in a breath, startled, but then relaxed and answered her girlfriend's kiss. She blinked a few times when Korra broke their kiss and sat straight in her seat again, the football player had literally taken her breath away.

"I have to confess something, 'Sami." Korra looked at the cheerleader and bit her lower lip. "Because I only asked if you owned a pair of snow boots because I bought you a pair, so I had to know if I had to return them or not."

"Geez, Korra, you scared me with your 'I have to confess something'!"

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention, I ju—" Korra was silenced as Asami pulled her towards herself and kissed Korra passionately.

"I know, cutie. Now we're even again," Asami said with a grin as she released the quarterback again. "But thank you, love, for the boots," she continued and a smile appeared on her face. Korra just smiled shyly and turned around, grabbing a back from behind her seat.

"Here's your pair, I hope you like them," Korra said as she handed the cheerleader a big shoe-box, the other pair, which weren't in a box anymore, she put on herself. From the corner of her eye, Korra saw Asami lifting the lid from the box and stare at the contents.

"They're _perfect_, Korra," the cheerleader said in a whisper and carefully took the boots out of the box. She took off her comfortable sneakers and put them in the box, then put on the snow boots. Asami hadn't expected any different; they fit perfectly, not too small, not too big, exactly the right size.

"Don't be surprised when you see the size, though. They're a size bigger than your actual size," Korra said as she threw her own sneakers on the spot where the bag with the snow boots had been, then took the box with Asami's shoes and carefully put it down behind Asami's seat. She grabbed both her and Asami's winter coat from the backseat and put on her own, Asami did the same.

"_Now _I'm ready." Korra grinned and nodded.

"Good, let's go then. We'll get the rest of our stuff later, because I think mom and dad are already waiting with dinner." Asami nodded and got out of the car, walked around the hood and took Korra's hand in hers. They walked up the snow-free path that lead to the front door of the house.

The snow was up to their shins and there was a breeze that made it feel even colder than it actually was, although Asami had no idea. All she knew was that it was cold and she couldn't wait to get inside the house.

As the cheerleader reached out with her hand to ring the door bell, Korra chuckled and took her hand. Then she showed Asami a keychain, holding one key between her index finger and thumb. Korra smiled, kissed Asami on her already cold lips and put the key in the lock, opening the door for them. They were welcomed by a pleasant warmth and the girls stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind them.

.

A big, almost white dog came running up to them enthusiastically, it bumped into Korra and jumped up a little; putting its paws on Korra's upper legs.

"Naga!" Korra said cheerfully and hugged the big animal, petting it lovingly. Asami snickered and enjoyed watching her girlfriend be so cheerful, the happiness was written all over Korra's face. The dog was wagging its tail and pressed its nuzzle onto Korra's lap, as the quarterback was hunched over a little. "I missed you too, girl," Korra whispered and pressed a kiss on top of Naga's head, who then jumped down again and ran back to where she came from.

"Korra is that you?" a voice called from somewhere further in the house. Korra confirmed this and they took off their coats and boots. As Asami nervously stared at her feet, Korra took the cheerleader's hand in her own and squeezed it softly. Asami looked up at the quarterback and saw her favorite smile; teeth bared, little dimples in her cheeks next to the corners of her lips. It was impossible for the cheerleader not to smile back, it comforted her to go further inside and meet Korra's parents.

"I'll get you some warm house-socks in a few, okay babe?" Korra whispered and Asami nodded, grabbing Korra's hand a little tighter. Even though it was probably unnecessary, she felt nervous about meeting her girlfriend's parents. "Don't worry, they'll adore you." Asami sighed, hoping Korra was right.

The moment the girls walked into sight, they got surprised by two pairs of arms wrapping around the both of them; Korra's parents. Welcoming words were said by the adults, while Korra greeted them in a voice Asami hadn't heard before. She assumed it was the voice Korra used for her parents only, probably without even realizing it herself.

"Mom, dad… This is Asami; my girlfriend," Korra introduced Asami, looking at her in awe. It made the cheerleader captain's cheeks color a deep pink and her heart flutter.

"Well, Korra sure didn't exaggerate. You truly _are _gorgeous, honey," Korra's mom said and gently laid the palms of her hands against Asami's cheeks. "Your eyes are really pretty as well, dear," she complimented and Asami mumbled a shy 'thank you'. "Oh, I'm just speaking my mind, dear. Oh, I haven't even introduced myself yet, my apologies! But my name is Senna, nice to finally meet you, Asami."

"Thank you, Senna. I totally agree, it's nice to meet you too, ma'am," Asami replied politely and held out her hand to Korra's mom. But Senna shook her head, snickering and instead took Asami in her arms for a welcoming hug.

"You can call me Tonraq, I would happen to be Korra's dad." Korra sighed and rolled with her eyes, typically her dad, but secretly she'd missed even _that_. "Welcome home, Asami. I hope you'll like it here, if there's anything you would like, want or need; please do not hesitate to ask." Asami smiled at Korra's dad, feeling at ease already.

"Let's go and eat, you two must be hungry after such a long drive," Senna said and walked towards the kitchen. They all agreed and followed the small woman towards the dining table, which was behind the kitchen.

"Oh, back in a second. Mom, are my house socks still in the basket in the hall?" Korra asked, when Senna told her they were, the quarterback quickly walked away to return with two pairs of thick socks. "Here, put these on. Unless you like cold feet…" Korra told Asami as she handed her one, light blue pair.

"Thanks babe and no, I'd rather not have cold feet," Asami replied and quickly put on the socks and then sat down at the table.

"That's good, because it's quite a drive back."

"Dad!"

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Korra just sighed and sat down next to Asami, taking her hand in hers and caressed Asami's fingers with her thumb. "It'd be sad to see her go again already, don't you agree, Sen?"

"I totally agree, sweetie. Especially since we've planned to take both her and Korra shopping tomorrow." Korra looked at her dad, her mom and then Asami. The cheerleader read off of Korra's face that she didn't know about this, until now. "Do you like shopping, Asami?" Senna asked as she set some pans and filled bowls on the table, it looked delicious but unfamiliar to the cheerleading captain.

"Oh, yes I do. I go shopping with the girls at least once a month— With the girls from the cheerleading team I mean," Asami answered.

"Dad, have you heard from Mako lately?" Korra asked her dad, starting a conversation with him while her mom talked with Asami. Her dad thought for a minute and then nodded.

"Yeah, he visited us about two or three weeks ago. Still working, working, working. That guy is seriously going to have a burn out if he goes on like this…"

"Well dad, you know Mako."

"Hmm, guess that'll never change, huh?" Korra shook her head while smiling, she couldn't wait to introduce Asami to Mako. He'd always been her best friend around here, they went to school together in the next village and the high school in the bigger city. But shortly after graduation his parents had been in a terrible accident, leaving Mako behind, alone. Korra's parents had taken him in until he could stand on his own feet again, he'd been working ever since in order to build his own place. The loss of his parents had changed him, of course, but him and Korra always stayed very good friends, even when Korra went off to go to college.

"Korra?"

"Huh?" Her dad chuckled and shook his head.

"I was saying, Mako told us that he'd come, this week. He got a week off from his boss, practically _forced_," Tonraq repeated and Korra laughed.

"Mako and vacation, wow. Wonder how long it'll take until he's busy again."

"I give him two days," he said and Korra agreed, it wouldn't be much longer than that.

.

"Thanks mom, dad, that was wonderful!" Korra said as she finished her desert. She felt extremely satisfied and felt like she wouldn't have to eat for the next two days, although she knew better than that.

"I agree with Korra, I loved the food as well. Not familiar with all of it, but it was delicious!" Asami joined in and took Korra's cutlery and plate, together with her own.

"Thank you girls, I'm glad to hear that you both liked it," Senna replied gratefully with a genuine smile.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Tonraq said and Asami froze, thinking she'd done something wrong. "You're not going to clean here, you're a guest! Girl, sit down. Relax, okay? Me and Senna will take care of that," he continued and took the cutlery and plates from Asami.

"But I ju—"

"Don't worry dear, it's okay. Tonraq sometimes sounds a little harsh, but he doesn't mean it that way. Although he is right, you don't have to clean up," Senna interrupted Asami, voice soft and gentle sounding. When Asami sighed, Korra took her hand and pressed a kiss on top of it.

"That's perfect, because I had other things planned…" Korra whispered softly and looked at Asami with a small smirk tugging on her lips. She saw Asami look in the direction of where her parents just sat, but they were in the kitchen already. "Unless you have plans of your own, of course—"

"No, I don't! I mean, I haven't got any plans except for letting you show me the house and—"

"Babe, it's okay. I'll show you the house… And more…" Korra spoke with the smirk growing bigger. She took the cheerleader's hand, pulled her up from the chair and scooped her up into her arms. "Finally." Asami giggled at the sudden change in Korra's expression and body language, having an idea of what Korra had in mind already. Not that Asami would object, not even maybe.

"Korra, we're leaving tomorrow at ten! Breakfast at eight-thirty!` Senna called up after them, Korra sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes mom, we'll be downstairs by then!" she answered and continued to climb the stairs.

.

"Wanna see my room first, or shall we save that for last?"

"Hmm, think we better do that part at the end…"

"Correct answer," Korra replied and put Asami down carefully. "Well, this is my parents' room. So we'll skip that." They walked down the open hallway and reached a pale door at the end, with an engraved design of symbols that weren't familiar with the cheerleader. "The bathroom. After you," Korra said as she pushed open the door and let Asami go in first. "We had it sort of renovated about two or three years back, so it's a bit more modern than the rest of the house. But the sauna is still the way it's always been." Asami turned around to face Korra, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you also have a pool in the basement too," Asami said with a snort.

"Actually, no, we don't have a pool. Just a sauna, bath tub and shower." Asami looked around and was again surprised, the bathtub was underneath a big window that stretched from wall to wall, ceiling to the top of the tub. The long side of the tub was against a stone wall, at the other end of the tub the shower was located, in a corner. On the wall across the tub there was a washstand with two sinks and a mirror above it, next to that was the small sauna; against the wall of the shower, also in a corner. "The toilet is here," Korra said and pointed around a wall, which separated the toilet from the rest of the bathroom. Asami just stared and kind of envied the quarterback.

"So, how much longer are you gonna do this?" Asami asked, causing Korra to look at her in complete confusion.

"We can quit the tour if you wa—"

"That's not what I meant, Korra. It's just that— When is it going to stop? Your house looks amazing, but you keep surprising me with it being even more amazing whenever we turn around a corner or door.

"I… Well, you can use all of it, if you want, babe," Korra replied and softly kissed Asami, looking forward to sharing the bathroom with the cheerleader.

"Sounds great, but that's not the only thing I want…"

"Patience, 'Sami. Patience." Korra walked out of the bathroom, looked over her shoulder and winked at the cheerleader captain. Asami sighed with a smile and followed the brunette quickly after turning off the lights again.

.

"Oh!" Asami gasped as she bumped into Korra, who was standing before a blue door with a moon crescent engraved along with some stars, which were painted a silver-ish white.

"Hi there, beautiful." Asami snorted and gave Korra a playful push as she saw the expression on Korra's face.

"Hello, charming," Asami replied in a similar sultry voice, mimicking the quarterback. "So, let me guess. This is your room?"

"It is, hope you like it, because this is where you'll have to stay the upcoming nights." The door was being pushed open and Asami walked into the room, followed by the football player who stayed at the now closed door quietly. Korra just watched Asami who was now looking around her room, a grin spread on her face and without success Korra tried to hide it.

Everything was still the same, nothing changed while she'd been at college. The windows all clean, except for the layer of snow on the outside, the couch against the wall next to the window, a soft rug on the wooden floor in front of the couch. In the corner of the wall where the couch was against was a desk with a wooden chair in front of it. A low dresser with a tv on top was in the corner across the couch, a big closet against the same wall, ending in the corner as well. Underneath the window were two long shelves underneath each other, packed with books.

"I do like it, Korra. It looks cozy, very neat, but cozy. Although… No bed?" That was when Korra's grin grew even wider and wider, Asami figured there would be another surprise. Korra took her hand and kissed her lovingly, Asami more than willingly answered the kiss while standing up on her toes.

"Close your eyes," Korra breathed and Asami obeyed, following Korra who lead her by hand. Asami heard a squeaking sound and then a soft click. "You can look now," the quarterback whispered softly in Asami's ear and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist from behind. She smiled as she heard Asami gasp approvingly, no longer able to resist the urge, Korra pressed her lips onto Asami's neck, just below her jaw. "What do you think?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I'm very curious."

"Well, I've never seen something like this before… But I _love _it, it _has_ something…" Asami sighed and rested her cheek against the top of Korra's head. She stared at the big closet which was now open, providing access to the bed inside it. "It looks cute," she continued and Korra giggled.

"Cute?"

"Yes, cute. Just like _you_," Asami said and turned around in Korra's arms, looking into Korra's eyes and smile automatically.

"Just like _you_, you mean…" Korra's lips met Asami's and practically _begged_ for attention, which Asami was more than happy to give. Asami's body sighed with relief of not having to hold in any longer, it craved for the quarterback's touch so bad that it almost ached.

"Your stuff are in front of the door, girls! Goodnight!" Tonraq's voice interrupted them suddenly and Korra chuckled.

"Thanks dad! Goodnight!" Korra answered and reunited her lips with Asami's again, her hands traveling down until they rested on the cheerleader's hips. Korra softly pushed Asami backwards until Asami's legs met the edge of the bed; where the underside of the doors had been. The quarterback pressed herself closer against the cheerleader, causing them to fall over, onto the bed. They broke their kiss in order to catch their breath, they were both panting slightly. Korra looked into Asami's eyes and sighed happily, gently tucking a strand of black hair behind Asami's ear. "You're amazing, Asami… You make me happy, _really _happy, especially by being here with me," she confessed and smiled shyly at the cheerleader.

Asami took Korra's face between her hands and smiled back at the quarterback, sharing the love they felt for each other. "I feel exactly the same about _you_, Korra. You make me really happy and I'm grateful to be here, the idea of spending so much time with you here…" she sighed and stared at the blue eyes dreamily.

Korra didn't give the cheerleader the chance to say any more, as she pressed her lips on Asami's again, passionately. She wanted to make love to Asami, so badly. Her chest tingled, making it feel as if her heart would burst with the love she felt for this girl, her girlfriend.

"Make love to me, Korra?" Asami asked in a hushed voice and let her hands rest on Korra's lower back, already tugging on the fabric of the white-beige hooded sweater. Korra sat up, startling Asami, but then took off the sweater herself. Asami smirked, that was enough of an answer.

"It'd be an honor, miss Sato," Korra breathed and pressed her lips on Asami's once more before helping the cheerleader with taking off her clothes. It promised to be a rather warm an pleasant night, the cold didn't reach them here, nothing did. It was just the two of them and their shared love for each other, that's all they needed right now.


End file.
